So cold
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Hermione es calor y Draco es frío; la mezcla es magnética, atrayente, intrigante. Regalo para fuchifuchi. (Oneshot inspirado en la canción 'So cold' de Breaking Benjamin)


So cold | dramione

Frío.

La nieve cae formando una fina capa blanca en el suelo, la temperatura baja un par de grados. Draco no lo nota, él está acostumbrado a vivir bajo cero en su interior. Es despiadado, engreído y soberbio. Una serpiente que observa el mundo con una tétrica perspectiva a partir de esos ojos grises.

Hermione siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda a causa de la baja temperatura, se ajusta el abrigo y camina hacia la lechucería. Entonces lo ve, con la mirada perdida observando el horizonte con esa mirada congelada que hace que se le hiele la sangre en las venas. Cuando le preguntan quién es la persona más enigmática que ha conocido nunca, no tarda ni un segundo en contestar Draco Malfoy. Tal vez sea la costumbre o que cada vez que lo ve siente que le entiende un poco menos. Quizá por eso está ahí, a pie de las escaleras, observándolo meticulosamente, como tratando de leer bajo esa capa de excelencia y frialdad que lo cubre. Hermione Granger es y será conocida por su ambición por el estudio, sus ganas de aprender, de saber más que los demás.

Lo que nadie sabe es que a Hermione también le gusta estudiar serpientes. Y piensa averiguar qué es ese velo que separa a Draco del resto del mundo, piensa descubrir el por qué del misterio que embriaga.

Sube las escaleras, una a una, sin apartar la mirada del Slytherin. Su atracción se le antoja como un magnetismo, como si la propia serpiente estuviera atrayendo a su presa con su sola presencia. Tal vez lo mira tan fijamente porque cree que, atravesándolo con la mirada, conocerá un poco más a Draco Malfoy y sabrá por qué desde hace un par de semanas no se molesta en insultarla ni dirigirle miradas de odio. Tal vez sea que le duele, que a Hermione le duela ya no ser objeto de sus burlas ni blasfemias, tal vez sea que le moleste recibir una total indiferencia de la única persona de la que jamás pensó que la abandonaría. Sí, tal vez sea que a la Gryffindor de cabello enredado le gusta que Draco la odie, porque que la odie significa que no es invisible para él, como lo es para el resto del mundo.

Draco puede sentir sus pies indecisos subiendo las escaleras, una a una, lento. Siente su mirada fogosa clavada en él y casi siente que la sangre le hierve, comienza a sentir calor dentro de su propio frío y le dan ganas de empujarla escaleras abajo por lo que está haciendo con él. Le ha destruido, ha despedazado con sus propias manos todo lo que él siempre había sido, lo ha convertido en un ser humano. Un ser humano con sentimientos y emociones a las que no está acostumbrado. Joder, no sabe cuándo ha empezado, cuándo ha comenzado a ver a Hermione (porque ya ni siquiera puede pensar en ella como _sangre sucia_, mierda) con otros ojos, como una mujer en vez de cómo una alimaña, como una persona en vez de cómo una rata de biblioteca.

Y la odia, la odia porque su corazón ahora late intenso en su pecho cada vez que la ve, porque se siente indefenso, perdido, humano. Y lleva semanas evitándola, evadiendo sus miradas e ignorando sus provocaciones que lo instan a contestarla de mala manera y arrepentirse después.

Pero Hermione resbala apenas unas escaleras por debajo de Draco y el Slytherin la sujeta del brazo con unos reflejos dignos de jugado de quidditch. No mueve ni un solo músculo, simplemente extiende el brazo rápidamente y cierra su puño alrededor del de Hermione. Ni siquiera la mira mientras sopesa la posibilidad de soltarla y que caiga. Se lo merece, por haberlo destruido.

Ella contiene la respiración mientras observa a Draco y siente, pese a las capas de ropa que lleva (que no son pocas), su frialdad irradiándose a través de ese artificial y casi impersonal contacto.

—Estás tan frío —murmura ella, incapaz de contenerse, tratando de leer a través de él.

Draco la suelta de golpe y Hermione piensa que tal vez haya recordado que está tocando a una _sangre sucia_, aunque la realidad es que ese contacto le ha quemado y él no soporta el calor. No _ese_ calor. Cierra los ojos para evitar ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella continúa estudiándolo, como si fuera un maldito conejillo de indias. Merlín, cuántas ganas tiene de empujarla y refugiarla entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo.

Abre los ojos de golpe cuando Hermione coloca una mano en su brazo y el fuego comienza a introducirse en su organismo. La mira con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de odio intenso refulgiendo de sus facciones, ¿quién se cree que es para tocarlo? ¿Quién se cree que es para irradiarle ese calor que no desea? Él está maldito, él tiene que ser frío, Draco Malfoy no puede enamorarse de Hermione Granger.

La sujeta por los hombros dejándola de espaldas a las escaleras. Su simple roce le quema, pero hay algo maravilloso y enfermizo en ese contacto. Hermione respira agitadamente, si Draco la suelta caerá escaleras abajo y, quién sabe, tal vez no lo llegue a contar jamás. Pero entonces sus fogosos ojos marrones entran en colisión con los grises de Draco y su estudio comienza a finalizar porque lo ve.

Ve su interior a través de la frialdad que le transmite su mirada. Y él se siente indefenso, débil, vacío. No debería mirarle así, como queriendo entrar allí donde nadie ha entrado antes, como queriendo averiguar todo lo que Draco ha impedido que conozcan los demás.

Y, de pronto, Hermione sonríe. Porque su alto coeficiente intelectual y su capacidad infinita de comprensión le han hecho entender por qué Draco lleva semanas evitándola, por qué ya no le insulta ni le ridiculiza. Un sentimiento extraño comienza a apoderarse de ella, tal vez sea sorpresa, o agradecimiento, o cariño.

No lo sabe, pero sus labios se acercan a los fríos de Draco y lo besa, primero despacio, luego con desesperación. El Slytherin continúa sujetándola, pero ya no para impedir que caiga al vacío, sino porque no cree ser capaz de separar sus dedos de esa calidez que Hermione le ofrece.

El fuego y el hielo se fusionan y la mezcla es simplemente maravillosa, magnética, intrigante.

Hermione se siente satisfecha por el resultado del estudio y Draco ya no está tan frío.


End file.
